


Bloodstone

by Christer_Bleu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christer_Bleu/pseuds/Christer_Bleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash of silver, a soft gasp of surprise, and a thin trail of blood to the left of her navel marked the beginning of the longest and greatest night of his life. The satisfaction of soon having a true heir begotten between himself and his daughter bubbling thick inside Ozai like the blood of dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name I.Magickal Sheridan. Due to the consolidation of TEAM CRVN all the works are being moved to AO3 as the pseudonym system is much more accommodating of people with multiple pen names. I apologize for any confusion that this transition may have caused.
> 
> For anyone who does care you can keep track of what I'm doing with the pseudonyms you can check out the entirety of team [CVRN](https://teamcvrn.wordpress.com/)
> 
> If anyone has a prompt, question, comment or concern you contact [Team CVRN](mailto:teamcvrn@yahoo.com).  
> .

A man should take pride in his progeny as it was after all the nature of fatherhood. Raising his children to fit into their place in society his duty. Strong sons to take over leadership of the family and daughters to marry the sons of other men. Thus the family gains more strength after producing heirs, that was how things were supposed to work. The teachings of his grandfather had taught him that much and it had turned out that those lessons had fallen deaf on the ears of his father, weak old fool. It seemed as if that weakness had been bred into him, a black mark against his honor unless he could fix it. His son was absolutely worthless so that his own honor could not be restored through Zuko; the boy broke everything he put his hands on.

The only one with any true value was his daughter. How he wished that the roles of his daughter and son have been reversed but there was still hope of redemption for the family line. His wife must have somehow seen it coming and shunned the creature that she had birthed in such a complete manner that the girl cared nothing for her mother. At least not enough to let it show on the outside, she knew better than to show weakness before her sire as her brother had. In fact she had pushed herself into exhaustion to please him, many times he had seen her unconscious on the ground in the training yard of the palace after burning herself out.

He made his way through the halls of the safe house beneath the palace, walking intentionally towards his daughter's apartments with a casual pace the belied the urgency he felt. It was the tail end of summer solstice, the day was longer than the night, and his power strengthened if he were to accomplish this he would have to work quickly and finish it tonight. He didn't know if the sun would remain at the horizon or dip below tomorrow night and the ritual demanded twenty-four hours of night. Where the Lord's son was didn't matter as long as he could find his daughter and the girl would be exactly where he told her to be and tied as he had demanded.

There was only one way to regain what honor he had left and only if the rest of the nation had no idea what he was planning, no one but Tazao and his sons. His general would understand the need for secrecy and silence, had he been given the chance the Fire Lord was certain that Tazao would have killed that worthless boy Zuko when he was a child to spare the mark against the virility of Ozai's power and strength. A strength that had been passed onto his daughter, she was just like daddy and thought of nothing but glory and honor.

His daughter would become the vessel through which the true heir could be born. A Lord to not only rule but destroy the walls of the Earth Kingdom and bring the entire world to heel at his feet, the first true Speaker of Agni since the birth of the nation. Ozai had reconciled himself to that fact he would spend the rest of his life slaughtering the children of the Water Tribe, then the Earth Kingdom, his own Nation, and finally the cycle would be broken. The Avatar would finally cease to exist and then only then could he allow his blood to sit on the throne of the world.

His brother and son foolishly only saw what was lurking on the surface, he wanted the glory of ending this war and conquering the world. That had been his aspiration since his boyhood but Ozai was no fool, it would not be he who sat on the Throne at the end of all things it would be his child. He would get his honor even if he was not the Fire Lord whom the world bowed to but if that glory was the glory of his son then it would be his as well.

Unsurprisingly he found two able bodied young men standing outside the door to the apartment, the heavily armored men were armed to the teeth. He recognized them as Zai and Zoi the eldest of Tazao's sons and the fiercest of all of his soldiers. The two had proven themselves time and time again as loyal and strong, master benders both of them, neither of them acknowledged his presence as any good guards would. Neither one of them were officially in the nation's capital, recalled for this particular event.

It would be unknown to the Nation until the Once and Only Future King sat upon the throne and secured it with his own heir which of the three men in the hall and the two inside the room was his sire. These five men would know because no one else would touch his daughter tonight.

The door opened slowly and he stared into the eyes of Tazao's third eldest son, the only one without a twin, Tazza. The boy's red hair was a distinctive feature but it was not necessarily a dominant trait, there was no guarantee that his children would inherit it, something that he counted on. His cousin looked so much like him that as children they used to pretend to be one another, Tazao's sons were carbon copies of their father. Except for Tazza's hair of course, purely his mother.

The Captain of his guard ushered him into the antechamber and stood facing the door resolutely strong, unhurried now Ozai took quick steps across the main floor and opened the sliding door smiling. Oh his daughter was so lovely.

Laying helpless there she looked so much like her mother when he had first seen her, except of course the draperies that hid most of her luscious body from sight teasing him with only half of the full image were a snow white and not gauzy red and black.

The wide sash that she had tied around her eyes was a cerulean blue dyed intentionally to match the color of her flames as was the silk that tied her hands together above her head. She would burn that later, of that he was sure, she wouldn't be able to help herself.

Already he could feel the sting of her sharp nails digging into his back, clawing, her voice demanding that he continue. So much like her mother and yet she would claim him as an object designed intentionally for her pleasure, his eyes swept over the form of his new wife and he smiled pure masculine satisfaction, it was only a matter of time before the Avatar would arrive and attack the city. They were prepared of course but then the boy could be impulsive and he never knew when that failure of a boy might decide that he wanted to attack his father.

Ozai wished that he had the luxury of waiting until she was older, until her body was more ready to grow his seed but time was of the essence. Slender fingers pulled the belt from his robe and he let it fall to the ground, the slithering of the fabric across his skin setting him ablaze. As much as he wanted to divest himself of the black silk of his pants this was a ritual that must be performed correctly or else Tazao could not say that he witnessed anything other than an atrocity. That was his only flaw and greatest strength, Tazao was a brutally honest bastard that could be relied on in a pinch.

From the belt of his pants Ozai drew a long ceremonial dagger, the hilt inlaid with a bloodstone the size of his thumb worked into the silver by his great great grandfather himself for this very purpose. With infinite care he drew himself up onto the bed, knees on either side of his daughter's hips, his free hand laying gentle fingers on the trembling muscle of her abdomen. She was nervous but that was okay, it would only hurt for a little while.

A flash of silver, a soft gasp of surprise, and a thin trail of blood to the left of her navel marked the beginning of the longest and greatest night of his life. The satisfaction of soon having a true heir begotten between himself and his daughter bubbling thick inside Ozai like the blood of dragons.


End file.
